The BRMP is interested in the extramural clinical evaluation of monoclonal antibodies, and intends to turn its attentionto the area of immunoconjugates. A number of Phase I clinical trials have been carried out using several monoclonal antibodies in human malignancies. The BRMP intends to support a limited number of Phase I/II trials utilizing T101 and another monoclonal antibody against a solid tumor, conjugated with either radioisotopes, doxorubicin, or vindesine.